PJ Characters in 99 Words - Writing Exercise
by HephaestusBuilds
Summary: Just 99 words describing various Percy Jackson characters and a short writing exercise to help the creative juices keep flowing in between my normal writing. Hope you like them, I'll make more if I get requests. Spoilers for, well, pretty much every PJ book. Also for COO.(Edit: Jan 1, 2020, updates will be almost non-existent until I am able to write 99 words for my PJ OC's. sorry)
1. Percy

Percy

Son of the Sea, Boyfriend of an Architect, Brother of a Monster

Loyal to a blinding fault

Defeater of War, Slayer of Monsters, Vanquisher of the East and Earth

Unwilling Hero thrust into a war that he didn't start

But must finish

Would sacrifice himself for lovers, friends and strangers

But he cannot let them go

Maker of promises that he cannot hope to keep

Some end in victory, while others end in defeat

He could not stop a young boy's whole world from ending

Nor a friend from turning away

For this he's thankful tears don't form underwater


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth

Daughter of Wisdom, Girlfriend of the Unwilling Hero

No other but he sees her true fears

Prideful to the detriment of others

Outhinker, Strategist, Genius Planner, Architect of Olympus

She's all of those things, but inside

She's just a girl clinging onto childish desires

She craves things she does not need

Desires to be the smartest in the room

Seeks the approval of Wisdom, but fears she will never get it

Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Finder of the Mark

Former lover of the one who turned

For this she's thankful her history doesn't define her


	3. Nico

Nico

Son of the Dead, Ghost King, Brother of the One Lost in the Desert

The one who lost their whole world as a boy

Once a joyful, bright and innocent child

Turned miserable, dark and vengeful when his eyes were opened

Holder of Grudges, Hatred, Feelings and Sorrow

Silent Endurer

The one who admired, hated, forgave then loved the Unwilling Hero

Only to be turned away for another

Always Alone, Forgotten, Ignored

But always stoically standing in wait for the call of his friends in need

For this he's grateful to have found his own little bit of Sunshine


	4. Bianca

Bianca

Daughter of the Dead, Sister of the Ghost King

The One who was Lost in the Desert

An adult since she was young

Ever protecting the boy who thought she was the whole world

Only to leave him for the chance at her own life

Since she fell in the Land Without Rain

She has watched the Ghost King fall, grow and rise again

From the boy he once was, into the King he is today

She can never forgive herself for leaving

But knows it was her Fate

For this she's thankful that her brother could move on


	5. Clarisse

Clarisse

Daughter of War, Drakon Slayer, Girlfriend of a former traitor

Brash, Violent, Strong and Determined

Has a need to prove herself, be the strongest, the best

But overall, the need to be loved

The one time she refused to fight, her friend died

So she no longer waivers, instead fighting for others

Protecting the ones she loves with her life if need be

Determined to be different than her Father

Feared by her Enemies, Admired by her Allies, Loved by her Friends

And she, in turn, loves them

For this she'll always defend them with her Spear and Shield


	6. Beckendorf and Silena

Beckendorf and Silena

Son of the Hammer, Daughter of the Dove

Love found in the most unlikely of places

True, Beautiful and Unexpected

But ended in Tragedy

Words should've been said, Feelings should've been spoken

But now they have eternity to be shared in Death

He was Silent, Strong and believed himself Insignificant

She was Cheerful, Bright and easily swayed by sweet words

They were not the first lost, nor the last

But always remembered for their Innocence

And the Unfairness that took them away far too soon

For this they are glad to be able to be with one another, forever


	7. Luke

Luke

Son of Thieves, Vessel of Kronos, Hero of the Great Prophecy

Defender, Protector and Includer

Deathly determined to save those around him

But unable to forgive those that have wronged him

Admired by the Huntress, Loved by the Architect

Respected, Hated then Saved by the Unwilling Hero

Feared by his Allies, Loved by his Enemies

Who wish that they could have saved him from himself

A Favored Son that Lost his way in pursuit to help others

A Broken Hero that forgot his friends in anger

For this he's thankful that his death helped his fellow Lost and Broken


	8. Thalia

Thalia

Daughter of Lightning, Huntress who was turned away by her Mother

So in turn she turned the whole world away

She lost her Brother as a girl, Found him as a Huntress

Only to lose him once again

Determined, Ambitious with a need to gain power she does not need

She has lost her Brother, Mother, first Friend and new Sister

She is no stranger to loss, grief and anger

Her family is all but gone

But she does not let these past losses define her

For this she's grateful to have found a new family in the Hunt


	9. Leonidas(My 'COO' OC)

**(AN: FYI, Leonidas is the OMC from my current PJ story, Champion of Olympus. If you haven't read it do me the honor and check it out. Also thanks for the positive feedback on the previous chapters! - Hephaestus)**

Leonidas

Son of Might, Lover of the Dawn, Friend and Unwilling Foe

Bearer of a Crippling Fate

Hidden from birth, raised to Dominate, Destroy and Fight

But wishes to Save, Build and Love

Saddened by the World, Pained by Loss, Hardened by Death

Determined to save humanity from War and Love

The one who Endures, Survives and Pushes Forwards

Only for his Fate to Push Back

Weakened by his Strength, Punished for his Love, Pushed Down for Standing Up

He'll never surrender until he achieves his Fate

For this he's thankful that he can finally Rise Into The Sky Forever


	10. Jason

Jason

Son of Lightning, Once Leader of Rome, Boyfriend to the Beauty Queen

A soldier forced to rise to his Father's name

Determined, Loyal, Trustworthy, Kind Hearted

But Indecisive to the point of second guessing himself

Selected from birth to be a leader

But never wishing for the role

Lost as a boy, found as a teenager

Only to be lost again as a man

Taken from his home by a Queen, only to be found by another

For her he would truly do anything in return

For this he is thankful that he can remember his friends in Hades


	11. Piper

Piper

Daughter of Love, Beauty Queen, Mediator, Girlfriend of the Indecisive Soldier

A girl that can make you give her anything but love

She cares not for beauty, status or power like her siblings

Follows her heart, though it has led her astray before

When everyone is swayed by your words, you never know what is true

Do they love you for you or because of your power?

You'll never know

Because of this she let go the only love she ever had

For this she is thankful that she can one day see the Indecisive Soldier again in Hades


	12. Leo

Leo

Son of the Hammer, Mechanic, Jokester and Troublemaker

He entertains with his pranks, brings fun with his antics

He greets the world with a brimming smile on his face

But behind the brightest smiles are the darkest trials

Plagued with loss, depression and a belief of being insignificant

Ever believing himself as the Seventh Wheel

The one no one needs, wants or would miss

So he hides away in his forge where nothing, not even the fire can hurt him

So he's always run away

For this he's thankful that he has found his way back to the Titaness


	13. Frank

Frank

Son of War, Descendant of the Seas, Praetor

Bearer of a crippling weakness

Strong though thinks himself weak

Important though think himself insignificant

Full of hidden talents if he would only search for them

Outsider, Foreigner, Denier

Warrior and Dreamer

The strongest of the Seven, though thinks himself the weakest

Pines for a girl outside of his time

Wishes to honor family he has never met

A desire to prove that he has a right to fight

He craved no power, now he is a leader

For this he is grateful to have honored his grandmother, himself and name


	14. Sally

Sally

Mother of the Unwilling Hero, Lover of the Seas

Mortal among Gods

Though she is powerless she would move mountains for him

Traverse and battle angry seas for his friends

Anything in order to help him be happy

She has tried all his life to protect him

To keep him safe, sheltered

Innocent

But now she knows that despite her prayers,

He was destined for hardships, pain, loss

Greatness

But she learned that he must do it all without her

For this she is grateful that her son could live up to his namesake and have a good life


	15. Eos(Character from 'COO')

**(AN: FYI, Eos is a character from my PJ story Champion of Olympus, if you haven't read it yet or gotten to the point of meeting her, be warned that this contains MINOR spoilers)**

Eos

Daughter of the East, Titaness of the Dawn, Mother of the Wind and Stars

Sister of the Sun and Moon

Cursed to always fall in love only for her lovers to die

Destined to forever be alone

She fights for the family she's managed to hold onto

Despite the Fates trying to pull them away

A being of the sky, though grounded for now by her earthly desires

Is destined to one day spend eternity in it

She tries her best to fight for him

But even she can't fight Fate

For this she's thankful to have met him


	16. Hazel

**(AN: Thanks for all the support with these over the months, guys. Sorry for the long delay, Hazel's was hard to think up. Hopefully it's okay. I don't have many ideas left, or none at all, really. But once I put out my new series 'Daughters of Olympus' I might write a few for those characters. If you show your support for this project, of course! Follow me on Twitter for updates and on Pat-reon[FF doesn't let me say it] to support me so I can get art commissions done and make writing my full-time career. Have a good one guys!) **

Hazel

Daughter of the Dead, Centurion, Girlfriend of the Son of War

Daughter of Cursed Gems, Stones and Jewels

A girl out of time who wishes to find where she belongs

As sister of the Ghost King she knows the hardships of life

She lost her mother, friend, home and even her place in time

She has long searched for new friends, a new family, a new home

Now she has found them in the Seven

As well as a love in the Son of War

For this she is thankful to have found her new life among the Seven


	17. Reyna

**(AN: Hey everyone! Happy New Year! I know I've said this before, but this very well might be the last update for this series, I just don't have many ideas for other characters and don't wanna force them out. Well, I **_**MIGHT**_ **do more for original characters along the line, but that won't be for some time. **

**Just a heads up on this one, guys, MINOR SPOILERS ahead for The Trials of Apollo. Though it's not much, just one word. Read at your own risk.)**

**(FYI I have a Twitter(same name) and a Pat-reon(FF gets mad when I say it), so why don't you give me a follow for updates and sneak peeks and consider supporting me on ? You can get tons of exclusive perks!)**

Reyna

Daughter of War, Former Centurion, Hunter

Sister of the Amazon

Name meaning 'Famous', 'Desired' and Queen',

She alone stands at the head of the Roman army,

Ready to defend it until someone new takes her throne

A girl who fell for the Unwilling Hero and the Indecisive Soldier,

Only to be turned away once again

She wished to be with the two greatest Heroes she new

But she knew it was not her destiny to

Now no man decides her life

For this she is thankful to have served Rome, but more thankful to have found where she belongs

**(AN: Check my other PJ stories if you have the time! I also have a very cute HTTYD Hiccstrid Xmas one-shot that came out last year~ Check them out!**

**Have a great New Year, guys! Thanks for all the support and views this last year!**

**Hephaestus)**


	18. AN Update & Poll PLEASE READ

Hey everyone, Hephaestus here! I'm not dead, woo!

Just so you all know, this update is being put in Champion of Olympus, The Half-Blood Wars and PJ Characters in 99 Words.

I just wanted to put out this AN letting you all know that I'm sorry for updates being slow, but I'm working on getting some stuff out. I've also been working on commissioning character artworks on Fiverr the last few weeks. I intend to get at least a sketch done of every major character in Champion of Olympus, Daughters of Olympus and The Half-Blood Wars. So far I have artwork of Astraea, the MC of DOO, Freyja from THBW and two concept arts of characters from DOO, Kala Fredrick and Rana Muhammad, both girls being half-bloods with inhuman features.

And it's because of these character artworks why I'm making this announcement, I've put up three Polls on my Twitter to decide which artworks I'll get done first, I'll get them all done, I'll just get them in the order of votes. I have a Poll for COO, DOO and THBW, so you have three options to vote for. If you only read one story, then you can still vote for a character from that story!

I know not everyone has a Twitter, but if you do, then please head over there and vote for your favorite characters or which one you want done first. Wanna see Percy, Jason, Nico and Leonidas in their full armor in a battle scene from COO ch.19 'Three Wolves And One Lion'? Or a cute artwork of Leonidas, Eos and baby Astraea? Or perhaps one of a family portrait of Percy, Annabeth, Astraea and their 'to be revealed' child? Then head over there right away and vote! The Polls will be up for 7 days starting today, so do it now before they close.

I'd also REALLY appreciate it if you guys followed me while you were over there, I'm trying to build myself a writing platform and every follower or fan helps more than you know. I'm going to be starting my first, original novel "The Northern Rings" later this year. I plan on uploading a few chapters on Wattpad to build an audience, then, hopefully, I want to actually publish the book. But that won't be for years to come, sorry. I wanna take my time with it and not rush it. Once I edit and beta them, I plan on putting the chapters on my Pat-reon so my Patrons can read the chapters before it gets published. This way I can get some more income to at for publishing AND I get reader feedback. A win-win if you ask me. Synopsis for The Northern Rings to come out at some point, no idea as of yet.

Plus, I have two series to work on here on Fanfiction. Oh yeah, did I mention that Daughters Of Olympus and The half-Blood Wars are going to be series? Guess I just did, lol.

Feel free to ask questions in Reviews or PM's, but remember that FF still hasn't fixed notifications for PM's, so I might be slow to reply.

I hope to finish COO Ch20 Part 2 this weekend. And once COO is finally over I'll be starting THBW, it is LOOOOONG overdue, I apologize for that, guys. I didn't mean for it to be this long. But I've been working on the story outline and plot and I gotta say, I think you guys will really like it! I hope, lol.

And while you're over on Twitter, I created an Account for Astraea, the MC from Daughters of Olympus. It's part roleplay, part additional info on her character and the world she lives in. I've been posting on it daily and will for the next few months. I'll be using the account to give you guys hints to the series and additional info on her as the main character. If you wanna get to know her before DOO starts, then give her account a follow. It's Stronger_ThanU and mine is the same name as on here!

Anyway, this has gone on long enough, so I'll end it here. I hope you guys have a good one,

Hephaestus


	19. The Seven

**[AN: Hey guys, long time no see. I've wanted to do this one for a while, but had writer's block. Honestly I'm not the happiest with this one, it just doesn't flow the best. But again including info on 7(+2) characters and five books in 99 words isn't exactly easy.**

**No idea when/if I'll do more, sorry. I'm pretty much out of ideas. But thanks for your support!]**

The Seven

When the world threatens to fall

The mightiest Half-Bloods shall answer the call

Enemies at first, they became greatest of friends

Only newly reunited, the Unwilling Hero and Architect of Olympus were taken away

Leaving only Five to remain

Yet the Seventh thought himself useless

Leaving only Four to remain

Yet when Gaea came, the Seven united once again to defend the world

Only for the Seventh to fall

But they did not fight alone

The Ghost King and Daughter of Rome fought and risked their share

For this they will forever be united by bonds stronger than blood


End file.
